Secrets
by Bellibies
Summary: A new year at Highschool with secrets about to be spilled, relationships and secret rendez-vous unveiled and friendships tested


_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

**Chapter One**

Her eyes were closed, pressed together in a way that made her face hurt all over, while her perfectly manicured nails gripped the glass in her hand tighter, praying that it wouldn't last too long until she had gorgeous solid ground underneath her feet again.

She really hated flying.

''Ladys and Gentlemen, we have started our descent and will be landing shortly. Please return to your seats and switch of all electronic equipment until we have reached our final parking position.''

Her mouth went dry. Great.

She carefully took a sip of water, amber eyes still shut thight. If one had a fear of hights, she assumed that it was an unpleasant side effect, said person _really _wasn't all too fond of flying.

The sinking feeling in her stomach told her that the plane had begun its final descent.

_Oh God_, it took all her willpower to keep her former sushi down; praying to all the gods she knew, never opening her eyes or loosening her grip, the sharp glass in her hand the only thing that's keeping her from going into full blown panic attack; that and the two sedativ pills she stole from Kendra's purse before leaving for the holidays.

Finally they came to a stop.

_Breath. In. Out. In. Out_, she told herself over and over again before carefully opening her eyes. Once her mind registered the fact, that yes, she was still alive, her breathing was evening out and she could feel the panic ebb away bit by bit, still leaving her queasy and kind of uneasy.

Her gaze was fixed outside the small window, taking in her first impression of Westchester after six weeks of absence. Six weeks of a much needed time out. Six weeks of trying to figure out where exactly things went wrong, continued to go downhill and went straight to shit.

Well, now was not the time nor the place to get all melancoly, she guessed.

Instead, she blamed it on autumn.

Yes, Massie was sure of it.

This season had a way of messing with her emotions, her head; it always was the same. Watching all those once beautiful flowers slowly dying, stupid leaves turning from brilliant green to a dull brown and all those people speaking of a change, of turning over new leaves or starting fresh. There honestly was no way that this season wouldn't bring out the worst of her.

The bruenette took one last glance around her, reaching into her Prada.

Yes, no time to dwell on the past, she guessed. Massie Block was back, a new year at Westchester High ahead of her.

Taking out her phone while finally walking torwards the exit of the plane, she quickly typed away on her new iPhone.

Once Massie stepped out of the plane, the first sunray hitting her face, she couldn't help but automatically feel at home, a slow smile spreading on her face.

She still had one week to settel back into her life in Westchester before the beginning of the new semester.

One week without trouble, hectic and the gossip that came with being a Block, with being one member of the rich and sacred familys of Westchester. And with being a Block, one was easily inhabiting the top of those circles, along with the Fishers, Harringtons, Riveras and few others.

* * *

Alicia Rivera was enjoying one of the most beautiful and last days of summer.

Shiny curls pushed back into a high braid on the top of her head, her summerdress just the right mix of classy and daring, Alicia was beautifull as ever, flouncing down the driveway torwards her new black, freshly washed Mercedes.

Fishing in her purse for her car keys, she finally found what she was looking for and opened the car, making herself comfortable before starting the engine.

It was a twenty minute drive before she reached her destination. Cutting off the engine, she took one last glance in the mirrow, inspecting her deep red lipstick, making sure no hair was out of place.

Suddenly her phone went off, indicating that she had a new massage.

In one swift motion she took out her phone, checking her inbox.

Looking at the massage, she couldn't supress the high squeal that escaped her mouth. And just like that her already sunny day seemed a lot brighter, taking her naturally bubbly attitude to a new level.

**Massie Block: Back from the dead ;)**


End file.
